hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
All of the following ranks can be purchased in the Hypixel store, and are lifetime once purchased. Each rank unlocks various cosmetic features and in-game features. Once you have purchased a rank in the Hypixel store you can simply upgrade within having to pay for the full costs. * VIP ** VIP 'chat prefix (Green) ** '/fw command (launches fireworks in lobbies, 15s cooldown) ** 1 exclusive gadget ** Ability to open 4-star Mystery Boxes ** Cosmetic VIP features * VIP+ ** VIP features ** VIP+ chat prefix (Green) ** Ability to create Guilds ** Wolf pet ** 50% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** Cosmetic VIP+ features * MVP ** VIP+ features ** MVP chat prefix (Aqua) ** 7 exclusive gadgets (8''' total) ** Ability to open '''5-star Mystery Boxes ** Cosmetic MVP features ** And other awesome cool stuff * MVP+ ** All previous rank features ** MVP+ chat prefix (Aqua) ** Particle pack ** Ability to ride & fly pets ** Ability to punch''' staff''' ** 7 exclusive gadgets (15 total) ** 75% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** /rankcolor ** Cosmetic MVP+ features ** Unlimited uses of the SkyWars map selector ** An option to auto-accept quests when entering game lobbies. ** Unlimited uses of the Murder Mystery map selector ** Unlimited uses of the Bedwars map selector Build Team * Build Team ** TEAM chat prefix (Dark Aqua) ** Members of the Hypixel Build Team ** The Build Team builds the maps that you see on Hypixel! Staff * Helper ** HELPER '''chat prefix. (Dark Blue) ** Focuses on '''helping and monitoring the chat. * Moderator ** MOD 'chat prefix. (Dark Green) **Deals with rule breakers and helps players. Can be part of a team, such as applications, appeals or forums. * 'Administrator ** ADMIN chat prefix. (Red) ** colour) ** Focus on the upkeep' of the Hypixel server, most administrators are plugin developers, artists, or 3D design artists * Owner (Custom Tag) ** OWNER '''chat prefix. (Red) ** "Owners" of the Hypixel network ** As of now, the only two people to have this rank are [https://hypixel.net/player/hypixel '''Hypixel] and rezzus ** Not a rank, just admin with an Owner tag Special * Youtube ** YT 'chat prefix (Orange) ** Receiving the Youtuber rank by recording was possibly decided by the Hypixel administrator, 'JamieTheGeek and MoonPaw1312 ** Gets 7x coins * Mojang ** MOJANG chat prefix (Orange) ** Base rank is Youtube ** Given to members who work at Mojang * MCProHosting ** MCProHosting chat prefix (Green&White) ** Base rank is Helper ** Given to members who work at MCProHosting * Sloth ** SLOTH '''chat prefix (Red) ** Base rank is Admin ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Sloth rank is the player [https://hypixel.net/player/SlothPixel/ '''SlothPixel] * Apple ** APPLE '''chat prefix (Orange) ** Base rank is Youtube ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Apple rank is the player Apple''' Removed Ranks Junior Helper * Helper 'chat prefix (Dark Blue) * Focuses on helping players. This rank was used temporarily to give people who don't meet the age requirement a chance to help out during summer and winter hollidays. * '''Build Team+ ' * '''TEAM+ chat prefix (Dark Aqua "Build Team") (Red "+") * Administrators of the Hypixel Build Team CostisTheBanana Category:Skywars Category:UHC Champions Category:YT Rank